marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Weasel Other Characters: * ** Bill * Officer Smithers * Unnamed New Yorkers * Unnamed Merry Moppet ice cream man * Unnamed bank manager * Unnamed policemen * * Vanisher's gang members * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** *** **** **** ***** **** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * Uncanny X-Men 2 "put at the disposal of the X-Men by the Department of Special Affairs" - narrator. Nov 1963, pg. 13. | Notes = * This issue introduces the Vanisher, best remembered for his roles in the Factor Three storyline and the Fallen Angels mini-series. *The anti-mutant sentiment subplot has not been introduced yet. In this issue, the winged Angel receives the adoration of a crowd of young women. He is unable to escape their embraces, and has to be saved by Marvel Girl. * Marvel Girl uses telekinesis to lift six women on the air, away from the Angel, and seems to do so effortlessly. However, she almost faints from the exertion and the Angel remarks that Professor X has determined that she can only telekinetically lift as much as she can physically carry. This contradicts the previous issue, when she effortlessly lifted the Beast into the air to demonstrate her telekinetic powers. * Angel refers to Professor X as "Dr. X" when he is talking to Marvel Girl. During the early years of the Marvel universe, Stan Lee was notorious for his inconsistent naming of characters (he often referred to the Hulk's alter ego as "Bob Banner" rather than Bruce, etc.) Similarly, Marvel Girl's ability is termed "teleportation" rather than "telekinesis." *The Angel seems eager to protect Marvel Girl in this issue, probably continuing the subplot that he is romantically interested in her. *In this issue, Cyclops rescues a construction crew from a collapsing wall, which was about to kill them. His full intensity eye-beam turned the wall's brick and mortar into fine powder. Early indication of Cyclops' power level. *Cyclops warns Iceman to shield his eyes before Cyclops uses his powers, implying that the light from the eye-beams could blind him. * In this issue, the Beast claims to be smarter than his teammates. Professor X reprimands him, stating that he is simply over-confident. Nevertheless, it is the first indication of the Beast's future characterization as a genius scientist. *Lt. General Fredricks previously appeared in . He becomes a minor recurring character in this series, starting with this issue. * When she approaches the Vanisher, Marvel Girl claims that she can sense his status as a real mutant. How she can sense it is not explained. Is it an early sign of her telepathy at work? * Despite having heard of Marvel Girl before, the Vanisher seems genuinely surprised when he realizes that she is a fellow mutant. * This is the first time Professor X takes part in a field mission. The X-Men themselves are surprised. It creates a bit of a storytelling problem however. Given how easily the Professor defeats the Vanisher, it begs the question why the Professor needs the X-Men at all. *Cyclops receives friendly gestures from the construction workers which he rescued. But Iceman freezes the hands of the workers who try to shake hands with him. *While Professor X takes an interest in the Vanisher shortly following the villain's first robbery, he is not even certain whether the Vanisher is a mutant. He explains this to the X-Men in their briefing. *In this issue, the Vanisher expresses his beliefs about mutant superiority over humans. He sounds very similar to Magneto, who was introduced in the previous issue. *When Marvel Girl nearly gets injured in a Danger Room exercise and Cyclops rescues her, Iceman angrly claims that any of the X-Men could have saved her. But everyone except Cyclops failed to come to her aid. *The four guards of the Pentagon, who are guarding the continental defense plans, are depicted wearing civilan clothes. It is not explained in-story why no soldiers were tasked with guard duty. *The Vanisher recognizes the X-Men when he first sees them. The issue hints that they have become well known to the public due to press coverage. *After first meeting Professor X, Vanisher mistakes him for a common human. Professor X has to inform him that he is a mutant too. The Vanisher recognizes something in Professor X's eyes and his voice, which causes him intense feelings of dread. *Professor X completely erases the Vanisher's memories. The villain no longer knows how to use his powers, what his plans were, or even his own name. Following the mindwipe, the Vanisher also feels weary and has trouble even standing up. Cyclops and Marvel Girl have to help him with walking. *After seeing Jean Grey's powers in action, an unnamed gangster proclaims that she is more dangerous than the other X-Men. | Trivia = * This issue proves a well-known fact that comics during Silver Age had an air of suspension of disbelief, demonstrated by the fact that Iceman freezing a glove does not produce a frozen glove but instead one has been changed into ice cubes and falls apart. * The movie title that is seen to be playing at the movie theater is "A Teen-Ager's Tears". * The ice cream truck that takes Cyclops and Iceman back to the X-Mansion is called "Merry Moppet Ice Cream Pops". *The Beast expresses the hope to be invited to the show of Ed Sullivan (1901-1974). The Ed Sullivan Show (1948-1971) was a long-running variety television show, featuring musicians and other entertainers. The show was cancelled in 1971, because it was mainly attracting an older audience than what advertisers had in mind. Sullivan himself died due to esophageal cancer in 1974. | Recommended = | Links = }} References